


On the Table

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Leverage
Genre: All Talk No Action, Banter, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's under Nate's bed gets laid out on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Table

**Author's Note:**

> These two started bothering me to write this while I was waiting for the bus home from work. Thanks to dizzy-redhead for a quick beta!

"Handcuffs," Nate said. "Not, you know, *police* handcuffs, but--cuffs. Yeah."

Sophie picked them up and inspected them. Black leather, buckles, soft fleece lining. Clipped together by their D-rings. Not tacky, but she'd seen better--finer leather, shearling fleece.

"All right," she said, putting them down. Gave him a tiny smile that gave nothing away. Was he *blushing*? "What else?"

Nate opened the box from under the bed and took out a vibrator. Simple hard plastic model, clear blue, textured, not phallic, twist the base for power. She'd rather hoped he'd have a Hitachi, but he still might. "A vibrator," she said, feigning curiosity. "Do you... use that on yourself?"

"Well, sometimes, yeah, it can feel good, but mostly, the fun part is to use it on my partner." He gave her that half-shy, half-sly grin that he knew was panty-melting. "Or watch her use it on herself."

Control freak *and* voyeur, Sophie noted. Though not, she hoped, a cheapskate. Neither the cuffs nor the vibe were high-end items; for charity's sake, she'd assume he'd bought them when he wasn't particularly flush. Certainly her own vibrators were all more expensive than this one.

"What's next?"

The next item he put on the table was a paddle. Black leather on one side, black faux fur on the other, and plainly not meant for anything but application to soft, willing bottoms. She repressed a shudder at the thought of faux fur near her nether regions and feigned a bit of teasing shock. "A *paddle*? Why, we are a little kinky, aren't we?"

"Spanking is fun!" He sounded just a trifle defensive--good. "And sometimes a lady wants a bit more than just a firm hand...."

Sophie did not let her face or posture give away anything about her interest in Nate's large, firm hands, the backs of them sprinkled with fine curly hairs, and what he could do for her with a well-placed slap of his hand on her derriere. She reached over and pushed the paddle away, just a fraction of an inch; from under her lids, she could see his face fall, like a little boy's who has been denied a picnic. Oh, Nate.

"Is that all?" She infused her voice with a faint note of disdain. 

He really was blushing as he laid the next toy between them. Now this one genuinely sparked her curiosity. It had a long handle like a riding crop but was tipped with some six inches' worth of fine rubber strands, in an eye-searing shade of purple.

"I've never seen anything like that." Her curiosity came out as breathless astonishment. 

"It's called a Devil's Hair Teaser." The naughty-little-boy grin was back as he picked up the flogger and twirled it between his fingers. Her clit twitched slightly as the rubber strands went swish, swish against the tablecloth, obedient in Nate's hand. "It's not about pain, just sensation play, really--it's stingy."

And with that handle, it would extend his reach and allow him to sting oh, such interesting places....

"Anything else?" She was proud of keeping her internal quivering out of her voice.

"Just this--" He took out a small black velvet bag, put it down, nudged it toward her. "Why don't you take it out?"

Ever the showman. Sophie picked up the bag--which was unexpectedly heavy-- loosened the drawstrings, and reached inside.

Oh, my. It was a butt plug. But not just any butt plug. Here was something that must have cost him dear: A gleaming stainless steel item with a circular base that sported decorative rose crystals. Unbidden, the image came to mind of a woman's heart-shaped behind, a glimpse of her flushed sex between her thighs, and at the center, the glistening crystals of the plug in her anus.

"I've tried a plug myself--prostate stimulation, it's a good thing. But I'm told it's really nice if the woman is wearing it while she's being fucked."

He managed to look so innocent, so confiding, as he said the dirty word. Oh, they were going to have so much fun. 

"So all of these... toys. They're for you to use on her?" On *me*, yes, please! "No switching? Nate is always the top?"

"Well, ah, usually, I mean, that's what I'm used to, but--"

She let him splutter on for a moment before cutting in. "And suppose I just am not interested in any--or all--of these things? Will I still have them visited upon me when we're in bed?"

"Of course not." That came out quickly and definitely. "Soph, we've had a grand time together so far. We could put all this back in the box, shove it under the bed, and keep on having a grand time. Or we could try some things out and see if they make sex better--like whipped cream and nuts on a sundae." He smiled and put his hand over hers, lightly. "Whatever we do, it'll be safe, sane, and consensual."

Sophie turned his hand over with hers and grasped it. "Consensual? It had damned well better be. Sane? I'm not at all certain that being around you is sane, let alone having sex with you. And as for safe--" she came around the table and shimmied onto his lap-- "I'm very certain that there is nothing safe about you, Nathan Ford."

She let him think the kiss was his idea, cradling his face in her hands as his hands spanned her waist. Then she leaned in so her lips nearly touched his ear. "Now let me show you what I keep in that box in my nightstand."


End file.
